


Coincidence

by TK_DuVeraun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Green Jedi DImitri and Ingrid, M/M, oh boy, runaway jedi Sylvain and Felix, that they will avoid at all costs, these kids got problems, this isn't really a romance don't expect much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TK_DuVeraun/pseuds/TK_DuVeraun
Summary: FE16/SWTOR Crossover! Sylvain, Felix, Ingrid and Dimitri were children together under the Green Jedi on Corellia, but everything changes after Dimitri loses control and Felix can no longer bear the sight of him. Felix and Sylvain run from their problems while Ingrid and Dimitri try to make sense of the galaxy after the Treaty of Coruscant.More of a collection of oneshots than a single, cohesive story.





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! I'm back on my bullshit, producing nothing but SWTOR content because I can't move on. I have character designs for Claude and many others, but not really stories to go with them. It's amusing how easily Crest bullshit analogs to Force bullshit.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re an idiot.”

Sylvain Jose Gautier passed his vibrostaff to his left hand and put his right hand over his heart. He wore matte-black durasteel plates on top of red leatheris. “You wound me. Absolutely wounded.” He twirled the staff in his hand and behind his back, killing the rodian gangster trying to sneak up on him.

“Show off all you like; you’re still an idiot.” Felix Hugo Fraldarius wore teal leatheris lined with white wampa fur. He had a cape over one shoulder. He walked with his vibrosword in hand, fully activated, even though the warehouse was empty of living gangsters. He walked with his left hand in front of his face, first two fingers pointed up and the rest curled into a fist. It focused his Force Sense and allowed him to better-feel any threats. “We’re not alone.”

“Yeah, no kidding. We haven’t cut the head off the Black Beast, yet.”

“You’re not funny.”

Sylvain shrugged, casually swinging his polearm around. “If they didn’t want me to make dumb jokes, they shouldn’t have gone with such low-hanging fruit. Black Sun! Now there’s a good gang name.”

“Oh, you want to go back to Coruscant? I’m sure the Jedi Council will be happy to see you.” Felix scoffed and tossed his head in a failed attempt to get his bangs out of his face.

“Nah, they’ve been on Tython since the Sacking, remember?”

“There are still plenty of Jedi crawling around the Senate building. Stop messing around and focus, unless you want to lose this district permanently. Or your head.”

“You don’t have to sound so excited about it.”

Both men froze at the same time. Without a word, they raised their weapons to a ready position and stalked forward. In the next corridor they felt it, a disturbance in the Force. The leader of the Black Beasts gang was said to have a powerful Force relic, but this was something else. Something… sharper.

On Felix’s cue, Sylvain kick the door in with his reinforced boot and a healthy wave of Force. He leveled his vibrostaff at the source of the Force signature on the other side.

“Sylvain!” A familiar, but not-Felix voice said.

“Kill him,” said most certainly by Felix.

On the other side of the threshold were Ingrid Brandl Galatea and Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, both dressed in hideous Jedi robes. Even the blue layers did nothing to help the boring design and worse implication.

“You’re still hanging around with the bantha, Ingrid? I expected better.” Felix lowered, but didn’t drop, his guard. He stalked past Sylvain into the corridor. “Come on, we’ve wasted enough time.”

“Wait! What are you doing here? Are you okay? We haven’t seen you two in years! You can’t just walk off like that!” Ingrid stomped her foot in a particularly not-Jedi fashion.

Sylvain swept her up into a big hug. “Ingrid! You look terrible. You should quit your job.”

She wriggled out of his grasp and ran after Felix. “It’s not a job; it’s a calling. For the greater good.”

“She’s right, Sylvain. There’s more to life than being a… ruffian.”

“Ah, come on, Dimitri. Don’t be like that. We’ve got it good, Felix and I. Heck, we control the whole region!” Sylvain jogged after Felix and Ingrid with Dimitri in tow. 

“If it’s so good, why are you breaking into a warehouse armed?”

“Minor details! Some punk just thought he’d have a bite of our territory. A better question is what are you two doing here? This is neutral space.” 

Dimitri didn’t answer until they caught up with the others. Felix was scowling dark enough to make the shadows darken around him, but he was waiting.

“Ingrid and I are on assignment for our new master.”

She grabbed Felix’s arm before he could storm off again. “Stop that. There’s nothing wrong with the Jedi.” She ignored both of their scoffs. “And anyway, Master Byleth is a Lukasene. They took us on as part of a new alliance agreement with the Council. The leader of this Black Beasts gang has a powerful Sith relic that we absolutely must recover.”

“What part of ‘neutral space’ does the Council not understand?” Felix barked.

“This relic is capable of causing thousands of deaths, Felix.”

“Oh, since when have you cared about life, you ban-”

Ingrid grabbed both of them by their ears and yanked. “Fight now, talk later. He probably already knows we’re here, especially since Sylvain is going around blowing up doors.”

“Excuse me, I did not blow anything up, I-”

The durasteel wall tore open with a deafening screech of metal. In the gap stood two horrible things, though which was worse was up for debate. The man, because there was a person behind the wall-ripping, was Miklan Gautier, Sylvain’s evil, disinherited - was it still appropriate to call him that when they were both disinherited? - older brother.

And in his hand was a black and red datacron, emanating enough Dark Force energy that it glowed a sickly purple.

“If it isn’t the brats,” Miklan said. “How appropriate that you can all die together.”

“Look, I don’t want to embarrass you,” Sylvain said, dodging a blast of Force energy from the relic. “But even if we weren’t about to kick your ass, I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t be using that.”

“You jealous cretin,” Miklan shouted. Sparks of Force lightning arced across his body. “You just have to take everything for yourself!”

Despite the years of separation, the four childhood friends fought together with all of the elegance of gears in a mechanical clock. Dimitri and Ingrid had proper lightsabers with blue blades rather than the practice sabers of old, but it made no difference. Sylvain dealt the final blow, standing over his brother with pain leaking from every old scar on his body.

“That was… anticlimactic.”

“It’s okay to fe-”

“Don’t talk to me about emotions, Ingrid! You’re a Jedi.” Sylvain snarled at her, only backing down when Felix put a hand on his arm.

“So were you. Once.”

“Then we took the wool off of our eyes,” Felix said. He scoffed and tugged on Sylvain’s arm. “We’re done here. Let’s go.”

Sylvain kicked the Force relic at them. “Take what you came for and go back to your master. See what happens if you tell them where we are.”

“Sylvain! Felix! Wait!”

They ignored their friends. They deactivated their weapons, Sylvain slotting his into the harness on his back and Felix leaving his on his waist. On their belts, disgusted as gas canisters, were their own lightsabers. But they didn’t keep them out of nostalgia. No, they were purely practical. No weapon could truly match a lightsaber, no matter what Mandalorians liked to brag.

“Hey, Felix, wanna go with me to the Starset Cantina and-” He dodged the punch and laughed. “Joking, I’m joking.”

“You’re not funny.”

“You love me.”

“Less every day.”

“I’ll have to make the most of it, then.”


End file.
